All is Fair in Love and War
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: One shots about Edmund and Peter. Rated T for some violence/language. Brotherfics
1. Enlisting is a No No

"He did _what?_" Peter spoke, trying to control his temper.

"He kept saying that he would enlist one day when we went to town, but I never believed him. Then the day we did go grocery shopping he just disappeared. I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him. When I finally checked the enlistment office and there he was, trying to convince the officer he was eighteen. It's a good thing I stepped in when I did because he was doing a rather good job at it too."

"I'm going to kill the bleeding idiot!" Peter all but screamed.

"Peter Pevensie, you will do no such thing. I just thought it would be a good idea if you spoke with him about it." Lucy was going to add more but she lost her eldest brother's attention as he began grumbling about younger brothers who are always trying to get themselves killed. He then proceeded to stomp up stairs towards the room he shared with the said brother.

"What were you thinking?" Peter growled at Edmund who was carelessly thrown on his bed reading a book.

"Well, as much as it may surprise you I have thought of more than one thing in the time you were away, so it would be appreciated if you would specify."

"You know jolly well what I'm talking about!"

"No, actually, I don't, so will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Why on Earth were you trying to enlist?"Peter was now resisting the urge to strangle his younger brother.

"Oh, that, right."

"Yes, _that._ Now would you care to explain what made you think it was such a brilliant idea?"

Edmund shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Peter just crossed his arms and paced.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time-"

"Ah yes, what a bloody genius you are!" Peter interrupted.

"Language Pete." Lucy softly reminded from the hallway where she was watching. She was of course promptly ignored as Peter muttered another string of curse words.

"I don't understand what the big deal is! It isn't like I've never gone off to war before. I guess I just missed Narnia so much I would have done anything to feel like I was there."

"The big deal is that you could have been killed! Sure, I wanted to go and fight for what I believed in, but I have a family, we have a family. Did you really expect us to sit at home every day, waiting for the letter telling us you died? How do you think the girls and I would have felt knowing that we aren't enough to keep you here?" Peter's voice cracked and tears began to stream down his face just thinking of all of what could have been. He slowly slunk to the floor, the fight drained from him.

"I'm sorry, it's just with you going to college, Susan is-is changing, and Lucy doesn't need me, especially if she has you. It seemed like since no one really needed me and I could go to war. You of all people know how hard it is to wait for Narnia, knowing you could be an old man when you go back, it changes who you are. I was being impatient and I wanted to feel like I was in battle again, fighting off monsters with my sword." Edmund finished with a sad smile.

"Ed, the thing is, it would never be the same. This time I wouldn't be out there fighting with you side to side with Caspian, Oreius, and even Phillip. This time you would be alone in a cold ditch with bullets raining down on you. This time you wouldn't be commanding the army no matter how many years of experience you insisted you had. This time you would surely die. This time Lucy wouldn't have her cordial." Peter's electric blue eyes watered with renewed tears."And, don't you ever think you are expendable. I don't care how much you want to feel like you are home, I need you, we all need you."

Peter rose from his spot on the ground and enveloped Edmund in a hug. Lucy, who was still watching from the hall drifted towards her brothers setting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You know I need both of you, especially with Susan gone, but I'm glad you were both able to hear that, you needed it."

They spent the rest of the night huddled together on Edmunds bed and little did they know Susan listened to the entire conversation and stayed with them one last time.

**A/N So, that was it. What did you think? I know the ending was a bit corny, but I couldn't not include Susan. **

**DISCLAIMER-CHRONICLES OF NARNIA IS NOT MINE!**

**I got the idea from when I was watching the movie and I was wondering how Peter would have reacted to Edmund trying to enlist. My guess was not too happy. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks,**

**Aces**


	2. Coming Home

**Well, originally I was just going to write a one shot depending on the reviews. Since you guys seemed to like it I had this idea to do a series of Pete/Ed bonding ficlets (NO SLASH!) Every once in a while I may add Susan and Lucy but this will mostly be about their time in England after Narnia and maybe a smidge before. Guess we'll see where this takes us. DO NOT OWN NARNIA!**

***Pre-Prince Caspian***

I stole a quick glance at Peter. High King Peter the Magnificent, Sir Wolfsbane, Emperor of the Lone Islands. He was not the same person. Well, physically yes, Peter was really just a younger version of himself, but mentally, he was anything but. Perhaps on our way back through the wardrobe Aslan had trouble fitting a twenty nine year old man into a teenager's body so he got rid of his brain to make room. After all, Peter didn't seem to think or feel before he acted anymore. There was no decision making process, he just did what he wanted to no matter what the cost is to anyone around him. I couldn't help but think of mum crying after Peter told her off. She of all people least deserved it. She just wanted to be our mother, but Peter decided that the best way to show her his maturity was to throw a temper tantrum. Like I said, no thought process.

"What are you looking at?" Peter asked. I had completely forgotten I was staring at him as we walked home from school.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I thought I saw a very interesting squirrel standing over there…" I muttered lamely.

"It's a wonder how I'm even related to you." He sighed with disgust. I froze mid step, slack jawed. He didn't really just say that? This was an all time low even for him. I could handel the entire year of hell he put me through, but now this was the end of my patience. I could suddenly see our bond, a bond we built over fifteen years just unravel before my eyes.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He huffed. I was just about make a witty comeback when Amos, the school bully appeared.

"Oi mates, look who it is! We've missed you Pevensie and ah, other Pevensie." He said with a dangerous smirk. He used to be my 'friend' before Narnia, but know I can't even look at him without wanting to throw a punch.

"Well, it was great seeing you all again, but we really must go." I said as I dragged Peter along behind me.

"You know Pevensie, I heard you two are the best fighters the school's got. Mind if we have a friendly match?" He smiled innocently but I could still see the malice in his eyes. I looked around, this would be an unfair match no matter how you look at it. Five to two and most of the boys were on the rugby team, well this is just fantastic.

"Or are you too scared to fight us?" Amos sneared. Peter being Peter immediately took on the challenge. They all attacked at once and fists went flying. While I was furious at the High King I am still a knight and a King and it is my duty to protect him whether he wants me here or not.

*45 minutes later*

"Come on you lump!" I groaned as I hauled Peter to his feet once more. Fight ended fifteen minutes ago just as I had predicted. We had both been beaten to a pulp, but I was better off than Peter (if only slightly) due to my light feet which I had learned how to use in Narnia.

We were almost home, in fact I could see it right around the corner. All I want is to bury myself in a bucket of ice. I could feel my bruises throbbing, my head spinning and my ribs aching.

Finally, I have reached the door! If I wasn't so sore I would probably try to kiss it. Mum and dad were still working, but I knew Lucy and Susan were wondering around here somewhere. I was more afraid to face them than I was to face Amos.

"Could I get some help?" I called out. Moments later I heard the pound of footsteps on the stairs. Susan came down first with Lucy right on her tail. Susan let out a stifled gasp although it should be no surprise by now that Peter comes home everyday banged up as he is. They quickly transferred him to the couch which probably has an imprint of his body in it by now and I headed upstairs.

I no longer shared a room with Peter like we used to back home. He insisted we were too old to be doing things like that. I shook my head but that proved to be a bad idea seeing as I most likely had a concussion. I stumbled towards my bed and lay down. One of the girls will be up in a minute but I really wanted to be alone.

Sure enough, several moments later there was a quiet knock on my door. "Edmund?" It was Lucy. She opened the door just enough so she could squeeze in and immediately shut it behind her.

"I hope He calls us back soon, for Peter's sake if not for the rest of us." She said. I nodded in agreement but I winced in pain.

"Here I brought some bandages and water. I figured you might need it." After the worst of it was over with I asked, "Do you think he will ever be him again, Lu?"

"I have no idea, we just have to have faith in Aslan, He'll make sure everything turns out all right." But even sweet, hopeful, Lucy could hear the doubt in her voice.

"I suppose we should go back down stairs. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into now." She nodded once and helped me to my feet.

"You don't have to follow him into every fight you know?" Lucy asked softly, but I didn't reply, I couldn't.

"Peter, please listen to me, you have to stop acting like this. What would Aslan think of you right now?"

"Lucy, I am being perfectly reasonable, pardon me if I don't want to be judged by the lion who allowed us to abandon our own country! He doesn't care about us anymore! We live in England now, He isn't here to help us, He left us!"

"What do you mean? You know he loves us!" Lucy's face was horrified. How could he deny the great Lion's love when he had witnessed it so many times before.

Edmund and Susan just shook their heads. They were too shocked to say anything. Peter proceeded to storm up to his room and slammed the door closed.

"I'll go talk to him." I said and quietly followed him.

When I reached his door I didn't bother knocking, I knew he would just tell me to go away anyways.

"What's wrong with you?" I all but screamed, "You are mentally insane! What happened to you? You are nothing like the King I learned to love and trust in Narnia! In fact I would say you are acting a lot more like I was before Narnia. You need to get your act together Peter Pevensie because you are tearing us apart."

"Who are you to tell me this? After all were you not dubbed 'Just Edmund'?" He asked using my own title against me.

"Oh really Peter, you are the epitome of maturity!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I am the High King and I shall act as I please!"

"Well you are doing pretty damn good job of it already! All you do is get into fights that I have to pull you out of. All I do is clean up your messes. You know what? You are no High King of mine. I stopped following you the second you stopped following Aslan." I started to turn away when a slap echoed throughout the room. I stumbled back from the force of the blow and stared at him in disbelief. I gingerly raised a hand to my cheek which was no doubtingly bright red in the shape of a hand print. He tried to stumble out an apology but he couldn't seem to form the words. I shook my head at him, never breaking eye contact and fled the room.

Peter hit me. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. He had never laid a finger on us before, not in Narnia, not even when I deserved it the most. So why was now any different? Oh, Alsan, please we need you!

I continued to walk briskly down the road. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed to get away. I had no idea how long it has been, it could have been minutes, hours, seconds, but I heard the faint pounding of footsteps behind me. I ignored them, thinking it was someone out for a late night jog but then they called out, "Edmund wait, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" For a split second I thought about turning around and giving him a bone crushing hug, but I didn't want to go back. I knew everything would be the same as it had been for the past year. I was done cleaning up after him.

"Please come home, If not for me, for the girls and for mum and dad." I would come back when I was ready and no sooner. So I continued to walk on.

"You've left me no choice Ed." Peter warned. I didn't care though. What could he do? He was nearly unconscious only under an hour ago. What I didn't expect was for him to run up behind me and throw me over his shoulder.

I squirmed like crazy, but he had an iron grip. After I settled down he spoke, "You need to gain some weight you know, you're too thin." I huffed but didn't say anything else.

"I know you are mad, and you have every right to be, but please, give me a second chance." I remained silent once more."I saw Him in a dream you know. Just last night actually, but I didn't want to believe Him. Aslan was telling me about how we would go back soon but I needed to learn something here first and more importantly I needed to gain something too. I figured out what I need Ed, it's you. I didn't realize how beastly I've been since we came back. You didn't have to jump in all those fights with me, you should have let them teach me a lesson. All I did was yell at you when you did everything right. I suppose I was just jealous of how well you handled it. It was also unfair of me to make you hold the family together when it should have been all of us working together to survive this. I'm sorry, but if you ever talk to me again, I want to know, why did you help me all those times when I could have beaten to a pulp? I deserved it after all."

Finally I replied, "Because, you're my king. An' Pete?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgive you." With that I slowly drifted to a much need sleep, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Peter finally came back.

**For those of you who are reading A Hazy Shade of Winter, I have not given up. I just have many plot bunnies jumping around right now and I need to write them all. Though, Why Peter Hates Telmarines is permanently on hold. I recently read I fic that was the same basic plot line and A) I don't want to take ideas and B) I couldn't compete with it, it was just so amazing. Next How Lucy became a Veg. is also on hold until I regain a sense of humor. All other fics I mentioned are in the works!**

**Review please and I promise I will not attack you with flying ninjas,**

**Aces**


	3. Here Comes the Sun

**WARNING: This is VERY dark! It contains mentions of suicide and there is some physical bullying.**

**There are mentions of AHSOW. This takes place a little after TLTWATW. No incest but brotherly bonding. **

**Chronicles of Narnia is not mine.**

"Eh Pevensie, what do you say to having a little fun?" A boy maybe a year older than me drawled. We had been back at school for only a week but things were already taking a turn for the worst.

"I am horribly sorry, but I must decline. For some odd reason I don't find it enjoyable to bully small children." I layered on the sarcasm and ended with a smirk. I waited patiently as the none too intelligent upperclassmen attempted to decipher my words.

After a moment I checked the large clock on the brick wall. It was almost two thirty, great I was supposed to meet Peter fifteen minutes ago. Oh well he probably expects me to be late anyways. I carefully backed away from my old 'friends' and weaved through the crowd towards the meeting place. The bench was in sight but Peter was nowhere to be found, he probably suspected I would run late. Suddenly, something caught the back of my shirt, and that something happened to be the massive fist of George, the boy who I just insulted. I'm not that thick to think that I could get away without a punishment but I wasn't counting on them having gained a high enough thinking level to understand sarcasm.

"I don't know what happened to you over the Summer Pevensie, but I know that you need to be refreshed on who's in charge here and how I run things." He said spitting in my face.

"You could probably be refreshed on personal hygiene too. See we all have something to work on." I knew there was no way out of it now so my only chance was to make him very angry or to buy time.

"Why you little!" He screamed. That got me a punch to the stomach. Alright, so that plan hadn't worked out as well as I thought it would.

"Technically speaking, I'm the same height as you are good sir." I managed through gritted teeth.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?"

"No, but you don't know how to read so I'd say I'm better off than you." This gave me a few kicks to the chest. Peter always said I was the most obnoxious prisoner. Just as I regained my breath George grabbed me by my hair and dragged to a kneeling position. He kneed my stomach, careful not to leave any visible bruises.

I sent a quick prayer to Aslan to send some kind of help because I know there is absolutely no way for me to take on four upperclassmen by myself. Sure enough, seconds later I heard feet pounding on the pathway.

"What are you doing with my brother?" Asked a cold voice. Oh sweet Aslan, thank you for Peter.

"He deserved it the little beast!"

"I'm giving you five seconds to put him down and run." The bullies looked at each other with wide eyes. Peter was very popular at school; he could easily get enough kids to help bring them down if he wanted to.

"One…" The boys glance at each other, "two…" They were starting to get worried "three…" And they were off, stumbling over each other to get back to their rooms.

I was lying in a heap on the floor trying to get the world to stop spinning. Peter rushed next to me and I let him check me over. He offered me a hand and pulled me up.

"One week, we've been here one week and you're already getting people mad!" He exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. I could tell he was trying very hard to be angry with me but he was failing horribly.

"Why were you getting beat up again?"

"He wanted me to go help them harass some kid and I refused. I admit I might have instigated a bit but on the bright side I saved someone from a beating."

"Did you even bloody try to hit them back!"

"Wait, is Mr. Magnificent telling me to hit a boy that almost ten years younger than I am in Narnian time? I could have killed him easily but let's see you explain that to mum."

"I know, it's horrible but it's natural instinct now to just challenge them to a duel if they were to harm your royal person!"

"Careful Pete." I gently reminded, we were getting close to our room where the other boys might hear us speak in a courtly manner. He took a deep breath and led me up the stairs. After much pleading, begging and loss of dignity we got mum to convince the school to let us share a room despite the age difference.

Peter went to retrieve the first aid kit from under his bed as I carefully peeled off my shirt. When he turned around he winced.

"Why do you have to be so bloody just?"

"Why are you so bloody magnificent?" I asked throwing back his words.

"Language Edmund."

"Yes mother hen." Seconds later a roll of medical tape bounced off my head. We started to laugh at the old nickname until pain erupted through my chest and I had to sit down. Thirty minutes later I was completely cleaned up and lying on my bed. I checked the clock both of us had dozed off and slept through dinner. It was getting late if the pitch black sky was anything to go by. I glance at Peter, he was tracing the cracks on the ceiling with his eyes.

"I forgot about how big of a brat I used to be." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you were bad but you've changed and everyone will learn that soon." I gave a bitter laugh.

"I highly doubt it Pete, did you know yesterday a teacher pulled me out of the classroom asking what I had been up to? When I told her nothing and I wanted to know why I was brought out in the hall she said it was because I had been too good. They're just waiting for me to mess up and I'm afraid that the second I lose my temper they will write me off as being the same. I thought years of endless guilt and torture would have paid for horrible behavior in Narnia, but know I'm back at the beginning, tired, frustrated and friendless."

"None of that Ed, you've got me and if you keep up the way you're going half the school will be your friend by Christmas." He paused for a moment in deep thought. "You know everyone forgave you right? I mean there were so many times that I was afraid you would go suicidal or something because you thought we hated you when it was only the opposite. You have no idea how much it pained me to watch you after we got you back from the Witch and then after the second time when you were under the hag's spell. You were just so broken."

"I tried it twice actually. The first time was when we first moved to the Cair and we were still sleeping in separate rooms. I was having horrible nightmares and I just couldn't take it anymore. I snuck out and went to the ocean. I tried to drown myself but Oreius felt that something wasn't right and went to check on us. When he found I wasn't in my room he asked the guards where I went. He raced after me and saved me right before I blacked out. I begged him not to tell you because I was afraid you would blame yourself or you would go into over protective mode. He made me promise that I would never try it again and that I had to move into your room so you could watch over me and we could keep each other from nightmares. He still let me keep a bed in my old room too in case I needed some peace and quiet but I never really used it until the hag incident."

"What about the second?"

"Hm?"

"The second time you tried?"

"I was hoping you didn't catch that."

"Well I did so go on."

"Fine. This happened before I was captured by the fell beasts. I was having those dreams about Aslan dying and when I realized they were real I took the dagger from under my pillow and just when I was about to do it Lucy came bounding down the hallway looking for me. I managed to hide it before she came in and dragged me off to a dance lesson. Eventually Aslan spoke to me about self-worth and after I came back from the fell beasts you and Susan, and Lucy really helped me through." There was silence on the other side of the room. Was Peter afraid I would try it again, was he disappointed, was he angry?

"Peter?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry you never trusted me enough to tell me but oh Aslan I'm glad you're alright." He whispered.

"Peter, you weren't there because I didn't let you in and it wasn't that I didn't trust it was just that I never wanted to cause any problems. I didn't tell you as time went on because I never had a reason to tell you. I figured if you ever asked I would tell you everything but I thought you were better off not knowing at all."

Steadily he walked across the room and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"What would I do without you Edmund?"

"I love you Peter." And suddenly the future seemed a whole lot brighter.

**Well, this was sort of depressing. This popped in my head after I had a discussion with a friend about suicide and some personal experience with it. I know the characters are a bit OOC but I just feel like this is a possibility of something that could have happened. I mean who's to say it didn't? I am a lot like Edmund so it is very easy for me to write for him but sometimes it gets too personal and I end up changing the characters a little so sorry for that! Review please!**

**~Aces**


	4. ANChallenge

Okay, so I lied. A good portion of these stories will be taking place in Narnia. Here is the challenge if you all want to take a go at it too!

Second order of business, I have officially changed my name which means Traitor Changed I have a sort of explanation on my profile. This challenge was created by MagicSoxRox.

Here are the requirements for the challenge, so you know what to expect. Also if you want to try it I would love to see it!

Challenge: Take 100 words and make short drabbles of each of them.

Length: 100-500 words

Setting: Narnia universe or real world, but no AU.

Restricted: AU, any OC's, Romance/slash/yaoi (boyxboy)/yuri (girlxgirl)

Genre: Any (which means that each chapter/word will probably vary drastically)

Words:

1. Aeroplane (aka airplane)

2. Atom

3. Automobile

4. Alibi

5. Anteater

6. Antics

7. Banana

8. Bill

9. Billion

10. Bird

11. Chaos

12. Caring

13. Color

14. Cliche

15. Crease

16. Dang (flabbit)!*

17. Dig

18. Death

19. Down

20. Eating

21. Elite

22. Even

23. Eh~!

24. Eyelash

25. Floccinaucinihilipilification**

26. Fire

27. Flying

28. French

29. Fail

30. Erase

31. Good

32. Golly

33. Gruesome

34. Games

35. Halo

36. Heart

37. Home

38. Hairless

39. Hyperbole

40. Hungry

41. Ice

42. Institute

43. Intercept

44. Julius (Caesar)

45. Jupiter

46. Kangaroo

47. Killer

48. Keys

49. Lisp

50. Like

51. Lemon

52. Limit

53. Loveless

54. Listen

55. Martyr

56. Might

57. Murmur

58. Misplace

59. Mark

60. Music

61. Night

62. Needle

63. Opaque

64. Olive

65. Order

66. Pitter (patter)

67. Pass

68. Piano

69. Plunk

70. Pulse

71. Pound

72. Quarter

73. Quell

74. Quench

75. Quest

76. Review

77. Siblings

78. Stop

79. Save

80. Sink

81. Sleep

82. Star

83. Schedule

84. Snake

85. Testily

86. Treehugger

87. Time

88. Underground

89. Unknown

90. Vain

91. Working

92. Willpower

93. Wander

94. Wall

95. White

96. Yodel

97. Yam

98. Zipper

99. Zipline

100. Zero

*- Dang (flabbit!) You can take away the 'flabbit' if you want too, but it sounds more fun with it.

**- Floccinaucinihilipilification: The act of regarding something as.


	5. Airplanes

Airplanes

He remembered watching Peter hold a delicate paintbrush in his right hand and a wooden airplane in his left. Edmund had tried to make model airplanes himself once upon a time but he found that his little hands were too clumsy to add the glue and paint. Peter always offered to help but Edmund refused, after all, he was a big boy, he could do it all by himself. That was the first time Edmund saw an airplane and ever since he wanted to fly one.

The next time he saw one was when they were speeding mercilessly through the sky. This time he was not making the markings on the planes, but looking for them. If he saw a target he was safe but if he saw a cross then he was told to run as fast as he could to the bomb shelter. Sometimes he would look up and pretend that his father was in one of those planes, fighting to protect him. Edmund believed that until the night of the air raid when he saw a plane with a target fall. That could be his father he thought. The motor screamed above him and he screamed with them. The fire and the bombs and the noise and the pain. It was all too much. He wanted to run and hide, pretend that it wasn't happening but he couldn't tear his face from the glass. Edmund stopped wanting to be an air pilot that night.

The first and last time he purposely dug up that memory was in Narnia. The numbers against the Witch were short. There was no way they could win this not when more than half of Narnia was with her or under her spell. He snuggled closer to Peter as a cold breeze swept through the red and gold tent. Above him he heard a strong flapping. It had intense power behind it but was filled with a beauty and grace that was deadly. Careful to not wake the older boy he slipped into his shoes and hugged himself. He walked outside the tent and gazed at the sky and remembered the dreadful night back home. Suddenly, a majestic gryphon passed over him performing his night watch duty. Then an idea struck him.

"Peter! Peter wake up I have an idea!" He announced proudly. Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Airplanes Peter that's the key! Airplanes." Peter's eyes grew wide and he nodded with understanding.

"I think I saw some boulders they could drop not too far from camp. Oh and by the way Ed, you're a genius."

A/N Here is prompt number one! I think I might try to update again tonight with number two. This was hard to write and I don't think it was my best piece, who knows, maybe I'll come back to it later!

~Hain degistirildi (Previously Aces1219)


	6. Atoms

2. Atoms

A/N~ This was originally going to be a Peter fic but the way I had everything planned out it just didn't sound like him so her is another Ed fic. Do you guys think I should post number three tonight or wait until tomorrow?

"Atoms, they are the smallest from of matter and have revolutionized the way we think. You see that book there? It is entirely made of atoms! How have we lived this long without knowing what they are? The question is, what are we exactly going to do with this knowledge now that we gained it"" A hand rose from the back of the class. The professor straightened up a bit, praising himself for picking up curiosity of the young minds already.

"Pevensie?" The dark haired boy had his normal frown on his face but his eyes were full of mischief.

"I should think sir, that we would go on much the same as we do today. We've survived how long without knowing about this? And quite honestly, with all due respect, I don't care. There are so many other things we could be doing and studying, like things that will get us places in life, but instead we are studying something that we can't even see!" There was a stunned silence in the room. The bell rang loudly signaling the end of class. No one made a move except for dark headed boy as he left the rest of the class frozen their chairs. Slowly everyone began to move and the professor didn't even bother giving them homework.

"You did what?" Peter exclaimed. He was laughing so hard he was doubled over and leaning on the wooden chair in their room for support. Once Peter calmed down enough he asked, "Now I know you Edmund and as much as you enjoy a good prank this doesn't seem like you."

"How can I not sound like me if I am me? Are you proposing that I am an imposter of myself?" Edmund smirked.

Peter gasped in realization, "You took that comment of the professor as a slur against Aslan didn't you? He made it sound like Aslan didn't form everything and you took offence for your King!"

"Well maybe just a little…" He responded. Peter slung his arm over Edmund's shoulder.

"I think he's proud of you Ed, I really do."

Yay! Number two is done! How about a number 3?


	7. Automobile

Automobile

"Chin up Ed, I've been riding just as long as you! It's only a matter of time before you get the hang of it too!" Peter exclaimed. It should be illegal to be so happy when everyone else (namely me) is so miserable. Then again, he wasn't the one who fell off a horse six times, "Oof!" make that seven.

"Maybe we should take a break, I mean I could always just walk in battle besides, knowing my skill with horses I would fall off and be trampled before it would even begin." Peter's smile dimmed by several notches. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. As a matter of fact I don't think I've really seen him truly smile all week. Except now that is, and I went ahead and ruined it as always.

"It was only a joke Peter. Now come on, if you're so good at this why don't you get off your high horse- Err sorry- Unicorn and help your little brother will you?" I said with fake cheeriness. I desperately want Peter's smile back and if falling off a horse fifty times was it then so be it, it was a price I was willing to pay.

"Do you remember watching dad drive his automobile around? We took turns sitting in the passenger seat and messing with the buttons on the dash board. Once the war started gas prices sky rocketed and we barely used it. But do you remember how the steering wheel worked? Try steering the horse like that."

"If you haven't noticed Peter, there isn't any kind of wheel I can attach to the horse's neck." I stated with a smirk, holding the limp piece of leather that was supposed to serve as a way to steer."

"Dismount and I'll show you on your horse. Maybe it will make it a bit…clearer?" I nodded and stumbled off. I hadn't quite gotten around how to di that yet. Peter remounted my horse and carefully took the reins, trying to recall everything he knew about horses (no matter how little it really was).

"Well if I squeeze my legs gently and pull this over here it should turn righ- Ahhhhh!" I gingerly raised a hand over my eyes to block out the setting sun as I watched Peter getting wildly thrown around the horses back as they galloped in circles. Finally with an oof Peter tumbled to the ground.

"Like an automobile is it?" I asked with a grin, offering my hand.

"I think… we might have to get you a different horse."

A/N~ One reviewer informed me I forgot one major detail in the last story! The ATOMIC BOMB. Whoops, my fault guy, I thought I mentioned it but apparently not. This was all meant to happen before the bomb was dropped.

Hope you like this! Review please!

~Hain


	8. Alibi

Alibi

"Now Lord Benjamin, could you please explain to me what possessed you to inform Narnian's current enemy, in extreme detail, our confidential military practices? You of all people too, I never would have expected until I received a message regarding the incident which took place on a Narnian ship you were sailing. You have betrayed Narnia and her people, your outlook is rather grim unless you can conjure some sort of alibi."

King Edmund the Just was like the angel of death standing before the middle aged sailor. His face was like a marble statue, perfect and frozen in time, giving nothing away, but his eyes conveyed one emotion. Hurt. One of his best friends stood before him and on the most unfriendly terms. This was the man that taught 17 year old Edmund everything he knew about sailing, that told him of his many adventures at sea amongst other fairy tales. All of that was meaningless now though, Dareith Benjamin willingly condemned the Pevensies, his family, his country and all those inside it to gain a few extra pieces of silver.

Peter shifted restlessly beside him, as much as Peter hated sitting through court he knew he needed to be there for Edmund. So they waited for the sailor to spin a web of lies to present as the reason he was forced give away everything he knew about his country.

"Ya see, twas a rainy day and there was fog everywhere. Couldn't see a thing, no sir, not a thing. That's when I 'eard it. Aye, pirates, nasty brutes they are. They was bandits of that country we were quarellin' with-

"Sorry to interrupt your most fascinating _story_ but were they bandits or pirates for they aren't quite the same thing." Edmund stated.

"Well what's the difference? They be nasty folk that waits for ya to fall in there trap and snatch ya up like a bunch o' dragons. Me thinks you would call em' pirates. Anyways, they was on my ship as fast as a squirrel, wantin' my loot. I say to em leave me alone, we got nothin' that woul' interest em but they insisted. They said they would kill me family and me crew if I didn't give em all I got or a' least told em somethin' of value. You of all people ought to understand the meaning of family sire. I couldn't let em touch my lil' Ithika and Trinka. Why they're the light of my day!

"I wasn't aware you had children, as a matter of fact you told me once that you would never have children for I quote "Are horrible things to deal with, wouldn't want a single one. They cause nothing but trouble, no sir." Yes I do remember that quite clearly. Now you listen to me as your High King you are breaking the law by lying in court so I suggest you tell us the truth, the real one." Peter commanded.

"Aye, well, 'tis true 'twas I that told em of your plans. But I needed the money!"

"And we would have given it to you had you asked. This crime is punishable by banishment I'm afraid this is good bye Lord Benjamin."

"Wait! How do you condemn one traitor but have another sitting on a throne. You are all corrupt!"

Peter then rose from his chair and walked straight towards the now frightened sailor. There was a cold gleam in his eyes that yearned for the destruction of this man.

"My brother of which you speak earned his forgiveness through more trials than you will ever know. Aslan forgave him and that is something you must seek from Aslan, but until you do you are a traitor to everyone here. Leave before I decide banishment isn't enough!"

Edmund was frozen on his throne a look of pure hurt frozen there.

"Court dismissed!" Cried Peter and everyone fled the room with such speed one would think there was a fire. "Are you alright Ed?" He asked in a much quieter voice.

"It just hurts so much." Getting Edmund to talk about his feelings was a rare thing so Pete shut up and listened.

"I trusted that man with my life and yet he thought me a traitor. As soon as I begin to forget everything that has happened something else pops up."

"Do you really want to forget everything Edmund?"

"Well, no I suppose not, forgetting would put me right back where I started, a brat. I guess a better word choice would have been come to terms with."

"Aye, I know it hurts but he was an old sailor who probably lost half his mind years ago. You may not of noticed but the entire room jumped to your defense once the words were spoken."

"But they have to do that, I'm their King and you were in the room."

Peter shifted again to look Edmund in the eyes, "Do you remember that grumpy old dwarf who we found guilty of treason?" Edmund nodded his head in response. "I heard him say a slur against you once and every Narnian nearly murdered him. After they realized I was there they all apologized profusely but that isn't the point. The point is that we all love you so pick yourself up and so I can go beat your butt at sword fighting!"

"You wish Peter!" with that they dashed form the throne room both feeling much better than before.

A/N Thanks to my reviewers and the reason Peter wasn't smiling before was because of the Battle of Beruna! And yes the second horse I did intend to be Phillip!  
Narnia not mine!


	9. Anteater

Anteater

"What are you waiting for? Lord and Lady Ardvakian will be here in an hour and you both look a mess!" Susan could barely keep her pounding headache at bay. She had been preparing all month for this, all month! Now she just had to sit back and watch Peter and Edmund mess it up. Lucy was ecstatic about meeting new people, especially humans from Narnia. She glanced at the slowly sinking sun through the stain glass window. She had to get changed and had very little time to do so. With that she quickly walked in the most lady like manner to her room.

*1 hour later*

"Presenting Lord and Lady Ardvakian to your Majesties, High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant!" A small fox exclaimed. The four monarchs rose and descended the stairs to properly greet their guests. Everyone's faces seemed to be frozen in a state of shock. Standing across from them on the marble floor was two anteaters.

"You've got to be joking." Edmund muttered. Susan proceeded to elbow him in his ribs, careful not to wrinkle her deep blue dress with a delicate gold trim along the bottom and waist. It was even harder to move due to the corset but if this was the proper way to dress than Good Lion she would do it! Edmund seemed to choke on his own spit, still caught in the surprise of their guests.

A long awkward silence filled the throne room. Lucy was shifting from foot to foot, obviously just bursting to talk but she knew that it was only polite to ask questions after the guests have been served dinner. Edmund wrung his hands in his green tunic, trying to think of some excuse to get out of this mess. Susan had a smile plastered on her face as she focused on keeping her back straight and looking every bit of Queen she could. Peter was looking steadily at the anteaters as if waiting for them to magically turn into humans. This was the first time they had guests so one can imagine the confusion between the family.

Lucy's stomach rumbled loudly, "I should think it is time we eat supper!" She declared. She took the ant eaters by their paws, least phased of all the children and dragged them along to the dining room. She immediately forgot about anything Susan told her about being polite and kind so she did what she did best, be Lucy. They watch her jabber away until they could no longer see her light purple dress flowing behind her. Peter followed, also eager to eat and Edmund and Susan chased after him.

Dinner was rather quiet except for Lucy who was currently explain exactly what Lucy looked like to the anteaters who were used to living in Calmore desert while the winter raged on. They only just returned and were quiet eager to find out about anything they missed. Everything was fine until the first course was served. It is customary to eat whatever your guests diet recommends so the plates were filled with dead ants.

"Mmmh. These ants are absolutely delectable your Majesties! We must get your recipe!" Lady Ardvakian gushed! Lucy for once was at a loss for words. She shifted them around a bit on her plate but couldn't seem to stomach them.

"Is there something wrong your Majesties?" The anteaters questioned.

"Blo-" Edmund started, ready to explain with quite the colorful language that he was by no means eating ants.

"No, of course not! As my royal brother was about to say that this is one food that we haven't tried. We all love trying new things and I am sure it will just as wonderful as you say." Susan interrupted.

With that she took a small forkful, shut her eyes and swallowed. The small ant legs tickled her throat. Lucy followed suit and eventually Peter, desperately trying not to offend their guests. Edmund leaned back and crossed his arms. He stared at Peter.

"Edmund, you have to eat something and this-erm- wonderful meal is something. You have to eat it!"

"Sorry mate, there are few things I won't do and willingly eating bugs is one of those things. "

Peter proceeded to kick Edmund rather hard under the table and he yelped.

"Fine, but only one bite."

"It won't kill you." With a huff Edmund picked up his fork and dug in. He took one bite, swallowed and raced from the room. He needed to find a dustbin now.

Peter chased right after him but only caught up when they were in Edmund's bathroom. Edmund then emptied his stomach's contents into a dustbin, the floor and Peter's red tunic.

"That was payback." Edmund gasped from the floor.

"Well, I've got bad news for you. After today's mix up I asked who was coming tomorrow…"

"And?"  
"They're Dung Beetles."

**A/N Ewww. I really hated this one but no matter how many times I wrote it, it turned out horrible, much like Edmund's vom. I might update again tonight as an apology for the crapieness of this one shot. I know there is hardly any detail but after reading this no amount of detail would save this so I'm going to move on to the next topic and pretend this never happened.**

**~Hain**


	10. Bill

I JUST HAD AN IDEA FOR BILL! EEEK! It made me so excited that I have to write it even before antics and banana. I assure you those will come next but I NEED to write this. Has anyone else just been chilling and all the sudden you're hit with a plot bunny or some great idea and you just can't wait to write it?

Bill (SET RIGHT AFTER LWW AT A CAFÉ)

"Oh Aslan, what kind of shit is this?"

"I think it's supposed to be coffee." Muttered Peter staring into the dark muck that filled his porcelain cup.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Edmund trailed as he pulled a long hair, obviously not his own from his mug. He stared out of the grimy windows from their booth. In Narnia only the best tea was served, not this lame excuse for a drink. Coffee didn't actually taste all that bad to Edmund, he even preferred it some days, but today was not one of those days and their drinks were not coffee despite what the waitress said.

"Everything is worse here, the air, the food, the people." Edmund grunted as he glared at an old bully he used to know. This boy was over-weight and was wearing clothes two sizes too small. He looked almost like a balloon and Edmund was desperately wishing for the chance to pop him. Peter noticed Edmund's line of vision and the faint twitching of his eye.

"Perhaps we should return home. We can make something better there." Peter said carefully. He grabbed the crook of Edmunds arm and dragged him until his grumbling stopped.

In the distance police whistles could be heard and pounding feet on the cracked pavement.

"At least they've gotten one thing right here, the justice system." Edmund said. They continued to walk until the both felt a hand grip their shoulder. Instinctively they both used their own weight against the man and flipped him over. A police officer groaned in front of them. The boy's eyes grew wide as they just realized what happened.

They immediately turned around to face the other two police that had been following them.

"What did you two think you were doing, walking out without paying the bill like that?" Suddenly they remembered, here in England one must always pay the bill after they went someplace to eat no matter how disgusting the food was. In Narnia or anywhere else that they were Kings and Queens everything was free. It never cost them a penny to even eat at the finest places!

"Hey, how did Markus end up on the ground!" One officer shouted.

"These boys are like bloody trained professionals! They worked as a team and tossed me like a rag doll!" Edmund thought quickly. It was up to him to save their sorry arses because Peter was horrible at lying in Narnian and is just as bad here. Putting on his best country accent he began to explain/lie, whichever you prefer.

"Ya see sir, we don't mean no 'arm." He slouched slightly and widened his eyes, giving him the expression of a seven year old. If he tried to imitate how Lord Benjamin spoke (that bloody sailor) he might just be able to pull it off. "We're just boys from the country comin' to visit our Anutie an' our cousins! We've never gone out to eat before so we didn't know! I'm so sorry!" He then forced his eyes to tear up and nudged Peter who handed him the money.

"Here you go sir. Could you give this to tha' nice lady and tell her we're very sorry?"  
"Yes, sure thing son, just make sure to never do it again. How did you flip Markus like that?"

"We wrestle a lot with the pigs an' each other sir. It builds us some strong muscles!"

"Right, does this other boy talk?"

"He's a little confused in the head, got himself a case pf heat stroke las' summer an' never fully recovered."

"Can you make it home to your Aunt's house alright?"

"Yes sir, no problem! Thank you sir! We'll be sure to be more careful sir!"

With that Edmund and Peter ran towards the house.

"Did you really have to make me mentally ill? Was that truly necessary?" Peter panted.

"No, but if I had to pretend to be seven and use that god dam country accent you had to pay some sort of price."

When they got home their mother greeted them warmly at the door.

"How are my two countr' nephews doin'?" She asked in the most unbelievable country accent.

"The police rang, askin' me about two boys who lef' a café without payin'. They said those two boys look jus' like my Edmund an' Peter who were also at tha' very café. They told me the whole story."

"The whole thing?" Peter gulped.

"Don't try talkin' darling, wouldn't want to worry that sun burnt brain of yours." It was going to be a long night.

TADA! HERE IT IS! Review please!

~Hain


	11. Antics and Banana

Antics and Banana (Takes place before the last battle I can't remember exact years but we're going with 1948 for purposes of food in this story)

A/N Warning: This story is crap if you don't listen to it with in the hall of the mountain King or Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 in 50 darkest pieces of classical music. You can find it on youtube if you don't own it but I find it much funnier with the music!

Mrs. Pevensie finished drying the last dish and placed it in the stack in the cupboard.  
"Children, I promised I would go meet Ms. Banksy for tea to keep her some company. I fear that losing her son in the war has made her a bit on edge around children so I'm going to have to keep you at home. I trust you won't get in to any trouble but I heard there was some bad weather coming in so you all should find something to occupy yourselves with indoors. I'm afraid I haven't gone to the market recently but I'm sure you'll figure something out. By loves." She finished as she pecked each of her children on the cheek. "I think it's safe to say I'll be gone for a while, she must feel horribly lonely."

"Don't worry mum, I have everything under control. Just make sure Ms. Banksy feels better." They all wished her luck as she crept through the front door.

"I'm going to my room and I would appreciate it if no one would disturb me with your childish antics. I'm still suffering from the wrath of grapes from last night's party." Susan declared as she marched up to her room. Peter gave her a disapproving glance.

"Ah yes flaunt it about why don't you. I was rip roaring drunk last night. If you need to do that to get the boys to look good it's time to get some new friends Susan." Edmund muttered sarcastically. He was promptly ignored with a huff.

"Let's see, we have some fruit and canned whipped cream." Lucy tossed open drawers and cabinets in search of food only to find them bare. Edmund picked up a banana a placed on the table "Claimed!" He said to protect his breakfast.

"Now, were does one finds some milk in this house?" He turned and stuck his head in the refrigerator. "It's official we have absolutely nothing to eat here!" With a groan he faced his lonely banana. He was shocked to find however, it was on the edge of the table not near the fruit bowl where he left.

"Peter, I claimed that banana! You have no right to touch it!"

"That would be great and all but you're wasting your breath, I didn't move it."

"Lu?"

"Nope, sorry Ed." He glared at the yellow fruit and moved it back on the place mat. He turned around once again but watched from the corner of his eye. Suddenly the banana slid across the table, slowly but it slid.

"There did you see that!" He cried. Sprinting back to the table, he snatched up the fruit to discover a small brown mouse behind it. Lucy shrieked in surprise. Edmund leaned over ready to clasp in his hands but it dashed away just in time.

"Look over there! There's two more by the dining room!" Lucy cried.

"There's another there with your mouse Ed, by the radio!" This time Peter shouted.

Without saying anything Edmund began to tear off bits of banana and placed them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" The eldest questioned.

"I'm catching these mice with or without you."

"Do they even like banana?" Lucy piped. She proceeded to stumble from her chair as she grabbed the whipped cream. She then handed Peter a jar and ordered him to follow one of the mice that ran into the parlor.

The whooshing sound of whipped cream being dispensed filled the room. She covered the floor in lines and carried it over the front hall repeating the process. Edmund had finished cutting up two bananas and were putting one on each step to the upstairs and placed them delicately throughout the hall.

Meanwhile, Peter held the glass jar in one hand and the lid in the other as he tiptoed from room to room.

"HAAAAA" He yelled as he reached the parlor as if he could scare the poor animal in to showing itself. He bent down to look under couches and the piano but no luck so he continued the ritual in every room on the bottom floor.

Lucy was entirely out of whipped cream but the kitchen looked like it had been covered in snow. The fruit was gone too so Edmund glanced around suspiciously with a crazy look in his eyes. He was determined to find the bleeding mouse that ruined his breakfast if it was the last thing he did! Peter could be heard screaming and cursing after each room he visited with success. They had to be there somewhere but where?

"Over there I see one!" Lucy shrieked.

"There's on over there too!" This time Edmund shouted from the stairs.

"Found on e in the kitchen!" Peter began to sprint along with his two siblings to the kitchen in their socks. They could easily find mice tracks in the whipped cream but they didn't bother slowing their pace. This resulted in them all colliding with a thud.

"Over there!" Edmund shouted slipping and sliding on the floor. He continued to chase after the mouse crashing to the floor ever few seconds. Peter who was right behind him fell, tripping over Edmund and Lucy tripped over Peter.

"Keep going!" She screamed, lifting herself off Peter, now followed by her older brothers. She dove for the first brown mouse but it was out of her reach by a centimeter. Peter still had has jar and attempted to slam it over a mouse but once again it was too quick.

"I refuse to accept defeate!" cried Edmund. He was running madly over the room tossing over furniture in his wake no caring that the entire table was flipped over. Whipped cream completely covered the, along with a few banana slices here and there.

"Peter, don't move." Lucy said in a low voice. She gently took his jar and slammed it on his shoulder.

"Got one !" She celebrated the same time Peter yelled in pain. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow.

Edmund made a dive his head cracking against the over turned table but he snatched the second mouse from where it lay, nibbling on a whipped cream covered banana.

"Victory is mine!"

Then Peter spotted the third mouse sitting mockingly on the table, not a speck of whipped cream on it's fur. He charged shouting, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!" as he grasped it in his fist. They all heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait what happened to the fourth one?" Asked Lucy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Came the piercing cry of Susan.

"Edmund why is there a mouse on my head? GET IT OFF!"

"I think she found it." Came Peter's soft but scared reply.

Then the unthinkable happened, "Children I'm home!"


	12. Billions

Billions

Peter's POV

I dully tapped my fingers on the arm of the leather chair. I used to enjoy reading in the library in Narnia, but no, not anymore. I recalled that pleasant, optimistic badger that knew where every book was and it's content. He was also one of the most fascinating creatures one could wish to speak to. But here I am sitting in Professor Kirk's house reading a book on the anatomy of the common toad. At least, that's what I think I was reading about. It was once again, one of those days that you would read and reread a passage over and over again and not notice because your mind was elsewhere.

_The anatomy of the frog is most interesting especially when one can….. _No, I can't continue reading this; I can feel my brain cells committing suicide. It's pointless for one such as myself who spent fifteen years watching healers discuss the anatomy of the talking toad. With that I slammed the leather bound book shut and tossed it on the table. I need to find Edmund; he would know what to do. Susan and Lucy had started spending more time together anyways. Besides, Edmund had extremely quiet and isolated, even more so than I expected, since our untimely return, some company would do us both good.

I heaved myself from the red leather arm chair and stretched my legs. I began to wonder down the hall way, checking each room for signs of my brother. Many of the French doors were locked but the few that were open were empty and lifeless.

The floor creaked under my heavy feet as I finally approached the room I knew I should've started in. The door was slightly ajar but if I hadn't known what was sitting inside the walls I would have probably walked right past it.

I silently slipped inside and found Edmund staring longingly at the wardrobe, his hands crossed over his knees on the floor. I stood and watched him as I listened to him murmuring to himself.

"I'm so sorry Aslan. I don't know what I did wrong to make you angry. I don't know why you're punishing us. If it's me that you're angry at don't make the others suffer please. Let them go back. They don't deserve it. Is this a punishment for when I betrayed Narnia? I always wondered when it would come but why put my family, who has done no wrong, through all of this? Why?" He whispered brokenly. I gave him a few minutes of silence to make it seem if I hadn't been listening.

Then, without a word I crouched down next to him. A moment passed until he acknowledged me.

"What do you a think is happening at home right now?" He asked softly.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. There are a billion things that they could be doing. They're probably still searching for us and I imagine Oreius along with our other advisors have been trying to keep everything under control." Edmund shifted slightly but it was obvious that wasn't what was worrying him. If I straight out asked him what was wrong he would immediately shut me out so I had to wait for him to tell me exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry." Ah, now we're getting somewhere.

"For what?" There was a pause and I feared he wasn't going to answer.

"Leading everyone out of the wardrobe. If I hadn't said anything about recognizing the lamp post we wouldn't be back here right now. I mean I should have known what it was in the first place because the Western Wood was my territory but I did nothing to stop us from heading back here."

"That was no one's fault at all! If you remember correctly Lucy was the first through the wardrobe and none of us complained. We all went willingly. Any of us could have turned around at anytime and said that it was a bad idea but we kept moving forward. Maybe Aslan wanted us to go."

"That's the other thing I don't understand. If Aslan wanted us out what did we do to deserve it? I've considered everything we could have possibly done to anger him and the only thing that I could really come up with was my betrayal. I thought he forgave me but I guess I was wrong and now I'm drag-dragging you and Susan and Lucy into it too. I'm sorry." I didn't realize he was crying until he started hiccupping. I knew this was going to happen, he always managed find a way to blame himself for everything. I just don't know why I never sought him out sooner.

"Edmund Randall Pevensie, listen to me right now. This was by no means your fault. Aslan had his reasons for making us leave, and I know he would never punish us, not after all of the things we have done for him and his land. We might not understand it but we just have to trust him. Who knows maybe one day he'll let us back in. After all he let us find it once, why not again?" I chuckled at myself, I was beginning to sound more and more like Lucy every day. I slid closer to Edmund and held him as hiccups and tears came to a halt. AS if crying took all the energy out of him he placed his head in my lap and shut his eyes. At first I thought he was asleep but I could tell by the faint smile ghosting his lips he was remembering and feeling everything Narnia brought us. I may be confused and hurt by Aslan's actions but I do thank him every day for a brother like Edmund. He really is one in a billion.

**A/N Not a very good piece personally and the ending wasn't very connected but I had wanted to write something like this for a while. I used the middle name Randall because it means shield and I often think of Edmund as the shield of Narnia while Peter was the sword. Maybe I'll write a fic about that one day…**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Hain**


	13. Birds

Disclaimer- I was poor yesterday, I'm poor today and I'll probably be poor tomorrow.

**Birds **

Since the beginning of time birds have been thought to have a special connection with heaven and Earth because of their relationship with the sky. The Pevensie's are the birds of Narnia, not really belonging in Earth but not a Narnian by blood. This was a rare case where the four children had an untouchable connection with both places.

Peter, the eldest, was a pigeon. They were often used in war to send messages back and forth. He was fiercely loyal and brave to his family and kingdom but he also could overcome many life threatening situations against all odds. Without pigeons wars would have fallen to complete chaos. Not that war wasn't chaos before but this would be unorganized chaos. Peter, like every other person has his faults but the most important one was his overconfidence in his abilities. Subconsciously he felt as if he were invincible with his sword and shield and as long as everyone in his family was safe everything would be fine in the end. This fault was most severe in battle because he spent so much time worrying over his family he didn't bother keeping himself in check, he felt he didn't have to after all of his training. Those were the moments Peter was critically wounded if Edmund wasn't there to take the sword, arrow, or any other number of weapons for him. Between the two of them they must have used over half the cordial during their reign. Edmund probably used the majority of it for he was well aware of how his brother functioned so he was always close by should the need surrender his life so his brother may live a little longer. When Peter heard Edmund explain how he always knew when someone was trying to sneakily steal the elders life it brought his brother to tears. He trained for months on end until he finally realized no one was invincible. This was Peter's downfall but as a pigeon held everything together he held his family together and without him everything would fall apart.

Susan would be a swan, known for their grace, beauty and gentle nature. Swans are never ones to start a fight or get involved in them unless it involves their young. Susan never participated in wars unless she was severely needed or the battle was a result of harm coming to her siblings. However, the beauty of the swan is what is most remembered and mentioned in every nation. Just like the bird, Susan had suitors coming from all over the world after they heard stories of such a rare beauty living in Narnia but she always turned them down because no one could ever come before her siblings. Only once did a suitor almost win her heart, a prince who went by the name of Rabadash. Susan is normally very logical and smart but occasionally she becomes the black swan, tossed into a web of trickery and lies. Soon after she learned from her mistake and once again became white and pure. It was not until after her final trip to Narnia did she become the black swan again. She fell into her own lies, believing only what she could bare. She was not the pure white swan Aslan knew and loved so she could not be accepted into his country. Perhaps, though she will one day become the white swan again.

Edmund was an owl. Many cultures think of them as a bad omen bringing death and despair while others praise them for their wisdom. Edmund was the bringer of misfortune during his first trip to Narnia as he fell in league with the Witch. He willingly gave up his family for sweets and unknowingly put a war into action. After several years his reputation had changed from traitor and death bringer to the wise and just. Many people and animals asked for his advice and he was a supreme battle strategist. Even Kings from other far away nations sent letters searching for council in war and in their personal lives. Edmund often complained that he was a King not the Dear Abby Colum (1) in the morning paper but he still tried his best to help. Soon bringer of death was reattached to his name. As he grew stronger and began to perfect his swordsmanship many enemies feared his wrath because it was brought down upon them with coldness of ice with the fury of fire. None of his opponents lived to see the next day. Many nations grew to fear the owl.

Last but not least is Lucy who seemed to be best described by a parakeet. A parakeet is small and often underestimated just like Lucy and her seemingly innocent nature. They are courageous and loyal and never go down without a fight. Many of her opponents in battle have the same last words as they finally get a good look into the face of the five feet six inches of terror, "You're a…girl?" Thus ended their lives. Lucy never enjoyed killing, actually, she found it disturbing. Especially, when she thought it was just as possible, if not easier to help them heal and follow Aslan. At the same time she understood some things must be done and she would fight to the death for her country. Her friends and family saw an entirely different side of Lucy. Like a parakeet she was fun loving and knew how to brighten anyone's spirits. She was known as being the life of all of the balls and the sweetest person anyone could ever hope to know. Sometimes though, she would over estimate herself and got through long trials just to prove she wasn't a child. This was her down fall as Edmund's was his betrayal, Susan's loss of faith, and Peter's overconfidence. Her family often feared it would be her death as she would risk sneaking out in the middle of the night past the guards in order to join Edmund and Peter on a campaign. Even so the parakeet inside her warmed everyone's hearts and rarely led her astray.

**A/N This was rather choppy to me and I had a hard time connecting the Pevensie's with their birds. I researched symbolism of birds and I thought I had pretty good personality matches (especially Edmund's if I may say so myself!) but I had a hard time thinking of back stories and it didn't feel like it flowed well at all. I guess I'll let you decide for you selves how it was! **

**1) This is an advice column in the newspaper, I don't know how many of you have it...**

**Love,**

**Hain**


	14. Chaos

**A/N It might be a good idea to reread chapter eight if the name Lord Benjamin doesn't ring a bell… Whoohoo! Two updates in one night actually three including SS:WAGUTD (Yeah that's actually an acronym not a bunch of randomly typed letters.) So I'm sort of playing the let's see how many stories I can juggle at once game! Currently the next on the list to update is Dinner Anyone? Then SS:WAGUTD or Color will be second. Then Teehee ,I also might have started writing another one which doesn't have a name yet but from what I have written Edmund did succeed in signing up to fight in the war and he is being deployed in two weeks when Lucy finds the letter hidden under his bed. He didn't want to go after the last trip to Narnia but there's nothing he can do now. Peter of course goes with him and you'll see the adventures they face while they try to return home! Tell me if there is anything already out there like this because I might try to give it a shot. **

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing. Not even this computer.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chaos

With every soldier I killed I cursed Lord Benjamin's name. With every dead Narnian I saw lying on the ground, coloring the grass with their blood, I hoped for a plague upon his house. Dareith Benjamin was the cause of this war. Our relationship with Galma had been strained recently after an intense screaming match over trading, but this, this is the straw that broke the camel's back.

It was a month ago Lord Benjamin had been banned from Narnia after relaying very import facts about the Narnian army to some Galman spies. Normally, the penalty would have been death but being a personal friend of his I could not convince myself to do it. Not after all the deep, heartwarming talks late at night on his ship, not the afternoon teas or the close chess matches which I always let him win. Call it unjust but I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if I killed him. Besides wherever he goes Aslan will make sure he gets what he deserves.

Thus, here we are, fighting at the great river in the Western Woods. This river flows from one end of Narnia to the other and varies in depth. Currently we are at the deepest part of the river on a high ledge above it. The river is colored red as bodies are shoved over the edge to make room for the others. In other words everything is in complete and utter chaos. The fighting was so thick I had to dismount my Horse, Phillip, and go on foot.

The red and gold flag whipped harshly in the wind and rain. That is what we are fighting for I remind myself every time I want to sit down and just let a Galman slit my throat. The numbers of both sides have dwindled but no one is willing to accept defeat. A Minotaur fell beside me. I spared a few seconds to look into his eyes. He gave me a small, jerky sort of nod as if he was telling me it's okay, he knew going into battle today he would die. He knew just like all the others that we had a larger than normal chance of dying when we were so severely outnumbered and unprepared. It tore my heart in half to see the recognition of what he knew was inevitable. He understood like the others that had fallen today that he had no chance of survival. Our healers were few and far between as it was. We couldn't risk having them out on the field, so the smaller animals that could be carried and animals that could manage to get back to the tents had a chance that is if they weren't killed on the way there.

A silver blade was thrust at my neck but was centimeters too short as I hopped back. I used my right, shorter blade to keep his off to the side while I attempted to use the blade in my left hand to stab and slash. The man I was fighting was more of a monster than human. He was probably a head and a neck taller than me and I'm nearly 2 meters tall. His muscles bulged from under his chain mail and the only activity he probably ever did was work out. I was in deep shit.

He thrust at my head and I ducked. I leaned back on my right hand and my left leg while I used my right leg to knock the man's knees out. He wasn't expecting it and tipped forward. As he fell he brought his blade over his head preparing to slice me in half. I quickly rolled to the side next to a dead Narnian. I couldn't take the time to see if I recognized him but I did take the opportunity to steal his shield. The warrior had gotten to his feet and the blows rained down upon me. He was using such brute force that the shield had modeled around my hand and I couldn't seem to slide my arm out of it let alone wiggle my fingers. I rolled once more as I punched his knee with the shield and shattering it. He cried out in pain and shut his eyes. That's when I made my mistake. After such a long duel I had grown sloppy and careless. Oreius had beaten using large sweeping motions out of my brother and me, or so we thought. It was a bad habit I had when I first started training. Large motions gave your opponent time to counter your attack or to simply chop off your arm while you're about stab them in the chest. In other words it was just plain bad idea and was bound to get you killed eventually. Not thinking about anything but ending the beast's life, I pulled my arm back in order to decapitate him. What I wasn't expecting was for him to have any sort of fight left in him. He desperately slashed at me and he hit his mark. His blade caught the cloth right under my throat. He slashed down until he was a little above my stomach. I gasped in pain and let out a low growl. I clutched my chest in order to slow the bleeding. My opponent got on one knee and with a wicked smile he pushed me. I didn't even realize how close I was to the edge until I was tumbling off of it. I clutched my chest and tried to compose myself but that's pretty hard to do when you're falling to your death. A scream tore through my throat as plummeted towards the water. The last thing I heard was someone shouting my name and then a painful crash of cold. Then everything went black.

**A/N This is the beginning of a three shot for the three chapters Chaos, Caring and Color. *SPOILER ALERT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS* I have no clue if any of you like to be surprised but I thought I would give you the plan right now so you know what to expect and won't be dreadfully confused. I'm actually going to put Color next and have the battle for Peter's POV and then you can find out what happens to Edmund the Caring will be the aftermath of the battle and Edmund talks about how he feels about being betrayed by Lord Benjamin who was created in chapter 8 Alibi. So if you don't remember who he is you might want to reread that!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hain**


	15. Color

Color

Peter's POV

My eyes sweep over the battle field, looking, no, hoping, for any sign of Edmund. The rain is pouring down and I have to wipe it from my eyes. We had done the one thing that General Oreius told us to never, under any circumstances do, separate. For a moment I was back at the Cair, standing in the Training Yard after a particularly rough practice.

"_My Kings, the day will come when Narnia will enter battle once more. It may not be tomorrow or the day after, or the next, but the day will come for it is written in the stars as are all things. But there is something that it is crucial for you to know," both of us look up at Oreius, curiosity piqued, "you are the other's greatest weakness." He immediately holds up a hand to stop whatever arguments we were babbling. "How many times have you, King Peter, been injured when searching for your brother in battle? And you, King Edmund, how many times have you taken an arrow, a sword, even a club for your brother? You truly are the other's greatest weakness, however, you are also the other's greatest strength." There is a confused silence while Edmund and I ponder on the generals words. He speaks again, "King Peter, when King Edmund was last injured in battle with the Northern Giants you slew five of them single handedly because your royal brother was unconscious on the field. King Edmund, when King Peter was hit by the hag's spell in the Western Wood you slew the hag and any other fell beast who tried to stop you from returning your brother safely to camp. Yes, you are the other's greatest weakness but more importantly you are the other's greatest strength. It would do you well to remember this my Kings. No matter what you do, do not get separated in the field of battle for then your defense is halved and I pray to the Lion that he will watch over you for no one is a better guard then your own blood. Now let's get back to training, I have several more water buckets that are just waiting to be carried up to the Astronomy Tower."_

I'm pulled from my memories when I hear a shout. Not just any shout, Edmund's shout. It is the scream I have feared ever since we lived back in Spare Oom. It is that very scream that lets me know the White Witch, our endless battles or something much worse has appeared in his dreams. It is the same cry of pain that ripped from his throat as we were held captive by Telmarines for fifteen days while he was brutally tortured. Yes, I know that scream well.

I begin to sprint to across the field but the mud makes it hard to move without slipping. I look up and at exact moment Edmund tumbles over the edge, one arm clutched tightly to his chest, his face screwed up with pain. Suddenly, my world turns black and white, losing all color except for a hideous splash of red across my brother's chest. It's like a disturbing painting. I nearly throw up on the battle field but I'm too angry to do anything but find the man who hurt my brother.

Suddenly my vision goes black. It seems that only seconds later my sight returns full force, but things are not as I left it. I am standing in the center of a circle of corpses. Every man's throat is slashed and blood pools around them like red velvet. My breathing is heavy and adrenaline is pumping through my veins. What happened? I glance at Rhindon, the blade is dripping with a red liquid that I keep telling myself couldn't possibly be blood. I finally notice that the field is silent, the rain has stopped along with the clashing of weapons. The Galmans have surrendered. Thrown their weapons to the ground and placed their hands on their heads. Something is missing though. I can't put my finger on it. Then it hits me as if the Great Lion Himself pounced on my chest. Edmund.

Oreius walks up behind me giving me a report on the casualties but I can't concentrate knowing my brother may be part of that statistic.

"General, take care of the Galmans. I'm going to find my brother." I cut him off mid sentence but his face pales, realizing what I'm implying.

"Sire, you're brother, was he not with you?"

I can't speak so I just shake my head and begin to make my way through the mounds of bodies, searching the river for any sign of him. I vaguely hear Oreius sounding an alarm behind me and gathering a search party. They're following me, but have the good sense not to ask any questions.

I begin to lower myself down the ledge. The river must have carried him downstream. I beg the River God for help but he is dormant, it nears the month of Harsh Frost, and when the water freezes and all creatures of the water sleep to conserve heat. He would be of no help to us now.

I occasionally glance in the direction of the sun, it's been an hour and still no luck. Tears flow freely down my cheeks but I don't care enough to wipe them away. What kind of brother am I? _The kind that lets your seventeen year old kid brother go into battle and get mortally wounded. _A dark part of my mind whispers. I don't try to fight it. The voice is about to continue to taunt me but I see something peculiar, a hand is sticking out over a log. Without hesitation I step into the river. The current is strong so I strip off my armor and sword. I swim at a diagonal until I reach the log and grip it firmly with my right hand. I pull myself on top of it to get a better look. It is Edmund, but he doesn't look good in the slightest. His armor on his shoulder is caught on the log but it twisted him in such a way that his shoulder was dislocated. Shivers wracked his already thin body and the gash on his chest leaked red. I could thank Aslan for one thing , his head stayed above water, there was hope yet.

I desperately called for help. A Griffin swooped down and lands fragilely on a rock next to us.

"Can you get him to the Cair?" I shout.

"La, Sire, if you can get him on my back, I fear in his condition my talons would only injure him further."

Slowly, I put one arm around his waist and I use the other to remove his shoulder plate, effectively detaching him from the log. The next part would be tricky. I motioned to the Griffin to land on the log. It teetered slightly but seemed to even out. Carefully, I scoop Edmund into my arms bridal style, removing any armor that I can get off with one hand. With luck I can only thank the Lion for; I manage to get him just down to his tunic. The dwarves were going to be furious that they would have to make him another set of armor but I'm afraid they'd have to deal with it. This would be his what? Tenth set? Between growth spurts and battles he's gone through more than Lucy and I combined.

Gently, I placed his limp body on the Griffin's back, using both of our sword belts and various other leather straps I tore form our armor to tie him in place.

"Thank you good Cousin, make haste and you shall be greatly rewarded!" With that the Griffin beat his powerful wings and takes off as fast as he can manage in the direction of the Cair. I say a silent prayer, but I have duties as High King, and as much as it breaks my heart, I cannot return home until I see to them. My brother must wait.

**A/N**

***Rubs back of head sheepishly* So, it's been what, six months? A year? I've honestly lost track of time but for some period I sort of lost my obsession with Narnia. I was going through a hard time with finding myself and as stupid as it sounds I was angry with Narnia because of a whole religious mess you guys don't want to hear about. But if you do have some religious advice for me I would really appreciate it right now...**

**Anyways, I finally had time to write because I got suspended at school for ten days, (for a dumb reason if you ask me. Oh wait, no one has actually asked me what happened at school. That is totally fair. Yup, 1010% fair. Whatever I'm done.) And I saw a picture of Georgie Henley online when I was looking at cool ways I could do my hair. Nope I totally didn't steal her hairstyle nope why would I ever do that? *Puts hat on head to cover hair* So then I got over myself, had some Narnia feels and then this was born.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**~Hain**


	16. Caring

CARING

SUSAN'S POV

I let out a hiss as I prick my finger with my needle once more. I'm rarely this clumsy but it's honestly quite hard to concentrate when the person, who's very socks you are mending, is out fighting in a war. A war that has been the most brutal and difficult since Beruna. And that is not an easy feat. In a fit of anger I toss my sewing aside and bury my head in my hands. Thank Aslan that Lucy has already gone to bed. I try to be strong but it's so hard when half my family, people that I practically helped raise are facing their death and there's nothing I can do but sit in the Cair and worry.

A knot in the back of my throat begins to form and I can feel my eyes burning, but I refuse to cry. I can be strong too, but somewhere in the back of my mind I realized being strong doesn't mean you can't be sad or scared or hurt. We have emotions and they need to be felt. Without them, we wouldn't be human at all and there's a certain beauty in it that I can't quite explain. A sudden knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts.

"Your majesty, I hope I'm not intruding but this is very urgent." A faun stands in the door, shaky and pale.

"What is it fair cousin? Please, sit down."

"A Griffin has been sited your majesty, carrying the body of King Edmund."

The body. Oh Alsan no, please no. Don't let this be happening. Not my baby brother. My stomach clenched and I feel as though I'm about to throw up.

"Lucy. Get Lucy and tell her to bring the cordial." I manage to gasp out, there's still a chance he isn't gone yet.

I barely hear the messenger's reply because I'm already running out of the chamber. I know where they'll be landing because while the Cair is very large and there's plenty of space for a Griffin and much larger creatures to move about, it's very hard for a Griffin to land anywhere but the main court yard. They have a massive wing span and landing can be difficult if there isn't much space. So I sprint down to the courtyard not caring that I have forgotten my crown or that I've picked my skirts up to what would be considered an indecent length to allow better movement. All that matters right now is that my little brother is seriously injured, if not worse, and desperately needs my help.

By the time I reached my destination Lucy was already helping to remove Edmund from the Griffin's back. She always knows all the secret passage ways and such of the (probably thanks to Edmund) so it's not much of a surprise. He seemed to be held down with a make shift strap from various belts and other strips of leather. My slight relief of seeing my brother was quickly replaced with worry and fear as blood leaks from his chest. His shirt is stained red and the blood is only spreading. I can't tell if this is due to the rain pouring down on us or if- no Aslan I hope not. I don't think he even has that much blood in his body.

I quickly thank the griffin and ask him if he's injured and that he should get some rest. Or at least that's what I thought I had said; to be honest I'm not really sure. My mind is just so fuzzy and all I can seem to think about is all the blood and Edmund and if Peter is any better off. Strong Wing, I believe his name is, seems to understand and bows his head in agreement.

Two guards carefully carry Edmund to the healer's chamber his room was up a flight of stairs and too far away to even consider resting him there. When we entered the chamber several healers were already running around, someone must have sent for them. A Juniper Dryad appeared in front of us. Her hair swirled around her as if there was a light summer breeze in the room but I knew that was only the nature of the dryad. Still with a grace no one can achieve with even years of practice, she swiftly placed Edmund onto the previously prepared table.

His skin already pale, looked more like marble as he lay against the white sheets that quickly became splattered with red as a faun removed his shirt. If I couldn't see the slight rise and fall of his chest it would be easy to believe were laying him down to rest… permanently. The thought makes me choke on my own breath. Oh Aslan, what if it comes to that? It won't though, He won't let it. I delicately wrap my arms around Lucy who is trying to stay strong but she can't stop quick panicky breathes from escaping her lips. I try to calm her but it's so hard when I notice tears tracking down my cheeks as well.

"The cordial, is our only hope." The same Juniper Dryad announces. Everyone, being the healers and I (the others left to grant us some privacy) look at Lucy expectantly.

"I-I-I can't." She whispers.

"Lucy! Edmund needs it. His life depends on it! What are you talking about?"

"I can't, b-because I gave it to him right before he left with Peter. I-I told him- I told him to take it with him because I thought maybe knowing he had a way to keep Peter s-safe he w-wouldn't do anything stupid like jump in front of a sword. I-I thought I was helping. I only-only d-did it because I care about h-him. He- he promised he would be careful so he would be there to give Peter the cordial in case he needed it. Oh Aslan, oh As- I'm so sorry. So so sorry. Please!" Lucy is crying hard, she can't even form sentences anymore. I squeeze her tightly but I honestly can't say what I feel. I'm scared but there's also this emptiness, something I've never felt before, not here, not in that other place we used to call home. I feel hopeless.

**A/N So I know I said I was only doing brother fics but I felt like this was a necessary installment. Trust me though when I say that there won't be many fics involving just Susan and Lucy, I feel like I don't write them well… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I should finish this story with cliché soon. But not to worry I will continue the challenge! Sorry for the cliff hanger and I hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Love,**

**Hain**


End file.
